Akashi menurut Kiseki no Sedai?
by Rey Ai
Summary: Kira-kira bagaimana ya seorang Akashi Seijuro dimata Kiseki no Sedai? /cerita ini latarnya ketika mereka udah SMA,beda sekolah enggak bareng sang kapten lagi/ dapet ide dari muncul perdana Akashi di eps 13 kemarin :D/ Warning Humor garing banget /Dont like dont read/ enjoy!


**Hoho,kali ini author akan menanyai secara langsung kepada para Generation of Miracle tentang 'mantan' kapten mereka yaitu Akashi Seijuuro. Ini untuk perayaan(?) munculnya Akashi di anime kuroko no basket season2 eps 13 yang keluar kemarin :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC probably,typo(s) probably,aneh,GaJe,humor garing,dsb.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Menurut Kise Ryouta:**

"Jadi menurut Kise-san, Akashi_-san_ itu bagaimana?" Author memulai pembicaraan.

"Ngg.. maksudnya-_ssu_? Tentang tingginya gitu?" kayaknya Kise udah ga betah hidup, kalo bahas yang satu ini -,-"

"Terserah mau tingginya kek, mau sifatnya terserah. Cepat jawab-_ssu!_"

"Hei_-ssu_! Kata_ 'ssu_' itu cuman milikku! Jangan ditiru!"

"Hadeh, copy sedikit aja ga boleh -_-"

"Ga boleh_-ssu_! Meng_-copy_ tanpa izin itu tidak baik!"

"Lah terus tukang _copy_ gerakan siapa? Tanpa izin juga!_ Copy_ banyak juga! Nah siapa yang lebih parah disini?" sindir Author ga mau kalah. Kise cengo, mematung.

"Ah udahlah, langsung aja ke pertanyaanya-_ssu_!"

Hahahaha Kise kalah adu mulut (Author ketawa nista. #plakk) "Iya dah, langsung aja. Ga usah banyak cincong." Author tarik napas ngadepin model cantik satu ini. "Jadi, Akashi_-san_ menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Akashicchi menurutku itu orangnya sadis-_ssu_! Ga kenal ampun! Dikit dikit jangan minum obat, eh kok jadi korban iklan. Maksudnya dikit dikit main gunting yang selalu ada, entah disembunyiin dimana itu, padahal seragam basket kan ga ada sakunya. Terus mentang-mentang kapten sok jadiin latihan jadi kayak neraka. Untung aja Akashicchi pindah ke Kyoto dan ga satu sekolah sama dia lagi-_ssu!_" jawab Kise panjang dan lebar, padat dan ga jelas, banyak dan terang-terangan dari lubuk hati terdalam sampe ngos-ngos an gitu. Tanpa titik dan koma.

"Jadi..." Author hendak berbicara tetapi Kise memotong pembicaraan Author. "Sebentar-_ssu!_ Belum selesai ngomong,masih banyak yang mau diomongin. Di sekolah SMA ku ini (Author ga hapal nama sekolahnya :v *digamplang readers) kaptenya baek-ssu! Yah walaupun kadang suka mukulin aku sih. Tapi..." seketika Author membekap mulut Kise yang udah kayak ajang curhatan itu -_-

"Yah baiklah terima kasih Kise-san sudah mau berbagi ilmu(?) tentang Akashi_-san_. Sekian dan terima kasih."

_"hmffhh...uphhaawwhhh...leffhhasshiinn-ssuuu!"_ ronta Kise yang masih dibekap mulutnya sama Author #abaikan Kise

* * *

**Menurut Aomine Daiki:**

Sebenernya Author paling males kalo nanya sama satu orang ini -_- kalo ditanya pasti ga ngeh, selain orangnya males dia juga paling baka diantara anggota GoM yang lain!

Author bingung nyari orang ini,ah! Biasanya dia kan ke atap. Hehe,oke deh kita cari. Dan yap betul Aomine ada disana, lagi tidur-tiduran.

"Oi Aomine_-san_! Bangun! Woi bangun! Susah susah nyari nih, jangan sia-sia in pengorbananku!"

"ngg..."

'kampret nih orang kaya kebo, kalo tidur ga bisa dibangunin. GolDar nya dia apasih? Oh iya B. Tunggu... kalo B ... berarti... sama dong kayak Author...' batin Author dan hening seketika. 'Ah,udahlah. Misi sekarang bangunkan Aomine!'

"Woi bangun pemalas!"

"Ngaca dulu deh thor, elu juga pemalas. GolDar kita sama,jadi gue ga mungkin salah."

.

Hening.

.

"SEENGGAKNYA AKU LEBIH MENDING DARIPADA KAMU! IYA KITA BERDUA EMANG PEMALAS! TUKANG TIDUR AYO CEPET BANGUN! ATAU ENTAR MAJALAH MAI_-CHAN_ MU BAKALAN AKU BAKAR,_KHU KHU KHU~~_"

"Hah! Jangan dong Author kejam!"

"Makanya bangun, ada yang mau ditanyain nih."

"Nanya apa thor?" tanya Aomine sambil merem.

"Menurutmu Akashi_-san_ itu bagaimana? Misalnya sifatnya, kesukaanya, atau dan lain-lain?"

"Huh? Kenapa tanya begituan? Dia kan bukan kaptenku lagi. Aku tidak ada urusan denganya."

"Cepet jawab!"

"Iya-iya! Menurutku Akashi itu orangnya sok keren, padahal ga keren(siap-siap aja dibunuh Akashi Lovers)huh misalnya kalo dia lawan denganku pasti kalah! Tubuhnya kan kecil, pendek. Dia menang karna ada gunting sakti bin mandraguna yang dia dapet dari petapa dari goa hantu(?)!"

"Jadi kalo lawan denganmu tanpa pake gunting kau percaya bisa menang?"

"Yep,tentu saja!" dengan bangganya dia menyombongkan diri, padahal ga pake gunting juga Akashi tetep menang =="

* * *

**Menurut Murasakibara Atsushi:**

"Hei-hei Murasakibara_-san_, bagaimana menurutmu Akashi-_san_ itu?"

"_nyam~ nyam~_" ara,dia selalu sibuk sama maiubo-nya itu =="

"Hei,kalo ente jawab pertanyaan ane, ntar ane beliin 2 maiubo." Tawar Author, hehe.

Murasakibara menengok ke Author, _yes_ rencana berhasil, kalo soal makanan dia pasti mau. "Tidak kalo belikan 5 kardus maiubo baru kujawab, _nyam~ nyam~_" what da...

"Ngg...bagaimana kalo 3 kardus?"

"Tidak, 5 kardus."

"3 setengah kardus maiubo?"

"Tidak."

"4 kardus! _Deal or no_! Kasihani Author kek, lagi bokek nih!"

"Okelah Author_-chin_, 4 kardus maiubo. Dikirim sekarang, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, ke alamat sini!"

Wat da... "Okelah T.T" (*Author pundung dipojokan) setelah maiubo nya dikirim semua, dan dompet Author mengenaskan Murasakibara akhirnya mau menjawab.

"Hmm... Aka_-chin_ ya? Aka_-chin_ itu baik hati,suka ngebeliin maiubo, tapi sayangnya dia pendek. Jadi kalo lihat dia mesti lihat kebawah, itu menyebalkan. Sudah ya Author-chin mau pergi dulu, udah waktunya pulang." Jawaban yang singkat,nge-JLEb dihati Akashi(pastinya) ntah apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi kalo dia tau.

* * *

**Menurut Midorima Shintaro:**

"Hmm? Bagaimana Akashi? Tidak mau! Nanti kalau Akashi tau bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku dikasih latihan neraka lagi walaupun sudah berbeda sekolah_-nanodayo!_" hadeh Midorima emang susah kalo ditanyai beginian._ Tsundere_ akut sih -_-

"Ayo dong Midorima_-san_, ga bakal ketahuan sama Akashi kok, ntar video tentang ini bakalan disimpan di markas rahasia Author kok. Dibawa ke dunia lain,kan dunia kita beda jadi ga bakal ketahuan."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"asdfgjkgkkull" Author ngedumel GaJe gara gara _tsundere_ ini. tiba-tiba Author mendapat ide. "hei Midorima_-san_ kalo menjawab pertanyaanku ini ntar aku kasih tiket ke Ancol(?) loh. Dua tiket, ntar bisa sekalian ngajak Takao. Gratis! Kalo mau ntar bisa nginep di hotel juga lho, hehe..." Author sedang merayu permisa, semoga mau.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

5 menit

.

1 jam

.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau ke hotelnya lho. Dan ... dan aku akan mengajak Takao sebagai teman. Bukan lebih-_nanodayo!_" akhirnya jawab Midorima setelah berpikir selama 1 jam, Author capek nunggu. Tapi demi keberhasilan(?) video ini akan dilakukan cara apapun agar terselesaikan.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hmm.." benahin kacamatnya dulu sambil meluk erat boneka power rangers(?) nya. "Akashi menurutku dia pantas menjadi kapten,dia punya aura tersendiri agar orang-orang tidak berani membantahnya. Tapi yang agak sulit itu adalah latihan nerakanya serta gunting keramatnya itu."

Nah sepertinya cuma Midorima saja yang menjawab normal. "...Tapi Akashi itu menyebalkan suka memerintah ini itu sedangkan dia malah enak-enakan. Apalagi warna matanya yang aneh itu, warna mata kok dua warna. Lagian orangnya juga aneh-_nanodayo!_" –oke Author tarik kembali kata-kata 'normal' itu semuanya sama.

"Jadi, mana tiketnya?"

"Uh? Ah! Ini tiketnya..." sebenernya Author ga rela,butuh duit banyak,belum transportnya pergi ke indonesia T^T (mereka kan tinggal di Tokyo :v). Author ngenes, Midorima seneng, dompet tinggal berapa lembar nih. =.=

* * *

**Menurut Kuroko Tetsuya:**

"Kuroko_-san_!"

"ya? Author_-san_?" jawab pemuda berwajah _babyface_ dengan waja datarnya itu.

"Ngg.. ano, apa boleh nanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Menurut Kuroko_-san_, Akashi_-san_ itu bagaimana?"

.

Hening.

.

Tiba-tiba wajah Kuroko memerah! Apa yang terjadi? (OAO) "Yah, Akashi_-kun_ itu..ngg...orangnya baik...tampan...dan orangnya tegas. Bijaksana dan..." Kuroko menutupi wajahnya,wadaw...

"Ano...Kuroko-san, apa anda ... menyukai Akashi_-san_?"

Blush wajah Kuroko memerah. "Kamu jahat Author_-san_!" lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Author sendirian yang shock melihatnya...

* * *

Ntah kenapa Akashi sengaja mengumpulkan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ atau bisa dibilang 'mantan anak buahnya' itu di hari minggu ini.

"_Ne_,Aka_-chin_ apa yang kita lakukan disini? Apa mau memberi maiubo?" tanya si titan ungu pemakan segala macam makanan itu.

"Tidak, aku mengumpulkan kalian kesini untuk menghukum kalian." Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai ke_ Kiseki no Sedai_. Mereka bergidik takut,tapi apa salah mereka?

"Hei sebelum itu Akashi, kenapa kau menghukum kami? Kami kan tidak salah padamu!" protes Aomine.

"Oh ya?" Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Lalu apa maksud dari video yang berjudul 'Bagaimana Akashi menurut Kiseki no Sedai' ini?" katanya lebih menyeramkan. _Kiseki no Sedai_ bergidik ngeri.

"Authoricchi! Apa maksudnya ini-_ssu_? Katanya ga bakal ketahuan Akasicchi?"

"Ngg... ano videonya dicuri sama Akashi."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"AUTHOR!/AUTHOR-CHIN/AUTHORICCHI!"

"Ahaha... gomenne. Hehe... selamat menikmati hukuman." Author hendak kabur tapi dicegah Akashi.

"Hei Author, kamu juga dapat hukuman, karna sudah merekam video ini. Cuma Tetsuya yang tidak dapat hukuman."

"_WHAT?!_" serempak semua berteriak, termasuk Author.

"Ya, karna dengan begini cintaku terbalaskan kepada Kuroko."

.

.

.

Yah dan akhirnya semua mendapat hukuman dari Akashi, hukumanya bermacam-macam,neraka semua hukumanya T.T

"Thor, elu ga bakal selamet habis ini. awas aja." Uwaa! Penderitaan Author tidak sebatas ini, _Kiseki no Sedai_ masih menunggu untuk menghukum Author T.T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosha minna! Apa kabar nya nih? Ide ini kepikiran waktu Akashi muncul perdana di layar cermin anime Kurobas s2. Semoga readers senang dengan fic aneh ini ^^**

**Ada yang mau tolong Author? Hukuman Author tambah bejibun nih T.T**

**Sekilas info, cerita ini sudah Author edit, ada beberapa kalimat yang author tambahin.**

**Mind to Review?**

**6 Januari 2014**


End file.
